The search for new antibiotics produced by soil microorganisms has encompassed the screening of various genera of bacteria, higher bacteria and fungi including many species within each genus and many strains within each species.
Among the microorganisms that are receiving increasing attention are those belonging to the genus Streptosporangium. This genus is differentiated from others belonging to the group of actinomycetes by the production of coiled chains of round to elliptical spores contained in sporangia and the production of aerial mycelium on the surface of the culture.